


What does Mother Nature tell us?

by KathyPrior42



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: A short text for a class assignment





	What does Mother Nature tell us?

Her messages can take many forms, commonly with the five senses. You may get clues from what you see around you. Take, for instance, the green leaves on the trees turning vivid shades of yellow, orange, and red, as the sign of fall approaching. Observe the blades of green grass dancing happily in the wind as a celebration of warm sunny days. When you notice the petunias, roses, lilies, and violets, drooping sadly, revive their spirits with gentle showers of water. Mother Nature’s sounds are as diverse as her visual creations. You might be familiar with the continuous inhale and exhale of deep blue ocean waves, splashing over the sand and retreating back again. When you hear the loud splintering sound of chainsaws against forest trees, you might equate it to the breaking of bones. The chirping of birds, the barking of dogs, the cawing of crows, all in languages that are not understood by humans. 

Mother Nature, indeed, also makes contact with you. She can breathe softly against your face in as a gentle breeze. The senses of flowers or electric smell of an oncoming storm sends different messages through your nostrils. Cold raindrops will nourish the plants, the grass, and even your soul. But remember, Hell hath no fury like Mother Nature scorned. For she has the power to destroy as well as to create. Lightning storms, tornados, hurricanes, and volcanoes, are her ultimate weapons. She is called Mother Nature for a reason: every living thing and non-living thing relies on her for life, nurturance, and existence. To steal her resources, and dominate her with greed-filled hearts will only deprive us further, even in a sea of material wealth. Mother Earth is as real and genuine as all of us. We’d be fools to destroy our Universal Parent and the lands we call home.


End file.
